jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Beach Boy
(American rock band) |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |stats = |note=*(Range: The length of the string)|notealign=right}} |destpower = C |speed = B |range = B (The length of the string) |persistence = C |precision = C |potential = A |colors = VentoAureo }} is the Stand of Pesci, featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance The Stand appears as a simple fishing pole with the words 'BEACH BOY' written on top (omitted in the TV Anime) and a monstrous skull as the reel, meant to represent death.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/fnJyWvE6 Pesci summons it by making it come out of his palm.Chapter 487, The Express Train Heading Towards Florence (2) Beach Boy sports a grey metallic color in the digitally colored manga, while the TV anime presents it as a dark blue rod and pink line. Abilities Despite its innocuous appearance, Beach Boy is a remarkably deadly Stand, both at long and short range. Initially held back by Pesci's cowardly nature, it's full potential and User's later growth makes it dangerous enough to face Bucciarati head on. Not only can it kill someone by shredding their heart with its intangible hook, but it is also nearly impossible to defend against. Pesci's masterful manipulation made Bucciarati deem it even more dangerous than Prosciutto's already formidable The Grateful Dead.Chapter 496, The Grateful Dead (9) As a fishing rod, Beach Boy is not really suited for power, but its deadly sharp hook means Pesci can use it as a dangerous whip.Chapter 498, The Grateful Dead (11) The line can also be used to break someone's neck or choke them.Chapter 499, The Grateful Dead (12) Hook and Line Beach Boy's signature ability is to phase its line and hook through any object, including walls or flesh. Pesci skillfully uses his fishing rod to search for a target through obstacles and like a fisherman, ensnares them when the hook makes contact. He is then free to reel in his catch or even tear through the whole body by wildly moving the hook,Chapter 497, The Grateful Dead (10) but as an assassin prefers to phase the hook through his catch's body in order to reach a vital organ and cut it from the inside for a sure-fire kill.Chapter 489, The Grateful Dead (2)Chapter 490, The Grateful Dead (3) Beach Boy's pulling strength is only as strong as Pesci's own arm strength, but the catch will tire themselves trying to pull on the extremely elastic line.Volume 53, in-between chapters Stand stats, Chapter 492, The Grateful Dead (5) The ability is cancelled immediately if Pesci drops the Beach Boy, and the hook and line disappear, called back to the fishing rod. By hiding the hook inside a chosen object, Pesci can use Beach Boy to bait and catch people by surprise. Extreme Line Sensibility Beach Boy's line is extremely sensitive and transmits information to the handle of the rod for Pesci to see. The hook and line of Beach Boy act as very sensitive life form sensors, being able to tell Pesci the number of people inside a given room and can even transmit the vibration of a heartbeat. Furthermore, by analyzing the vibrations and strength of the pull on the line, Pesci can accurately guess which body part he is hooking, the catch's weight, their position and their actions to the centimeter.Chapter 495, The Grateful Dead (8) Damage Reflection Beach Boy's string cannot be destroyed by any usual means, as any damage inflicted to the string will instead affect the one hooked on the string. It is thus impossible to destroy the string once it is hooked into an object or person. This property is a derivation of the line's intangibility: although it will phase through any object, the shock of any attack is transmitted into the catch's body, if the line is damaged by a stand, the effects of whatever the stand's ability is will be applied to the victim instead. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * }} Gallery Manga= Beach Boy.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' BeachBoy profile.png|Abilities explanation BeachBoyGlimpse.png|First glimpse of the Stand BeachBoyFull.png|The Stand's first full appearance BBPhase.jpg|The Stand's hook phasing through a door TGD&BB.jpg|Beach Boy with The Grateful Dead |-| Anime= PesciBeachBoysEp14.png|Pesci summons Beach Boy PesciReelsMistaEp14.png|Pesci reels Mista in with his Stand Beach Boy Stats.png|Beach Boy's Stats Beach_Boy_key_art.png|Beach Boy key art References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands Category:Tool Stands